User talk:ZEM/Archive 1
Admin You and User:Boco seem to be very involved in and caring of this wiki and its content, would you be interested in becoming and admin here? I'm making the same offer to BoCo. Please reply here if you are interested. --[[User:Uberfuzzy|'Uberfuzzy']] 16:34, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :I would like to be admin! Just let me know anything I got to know! (BoCo hasn't been on our forum or anything in days, I don't know when he'll be around.) [[User:ZEM|'ZEM']] 19:16, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::I've run into a slight problem. There is slightly more community here then I realized. They might have comments on who the new admin(s) are. In order to make this a fair process, I'm going to ask some of the Wikia Entertainment Helpers to come by and set up a nomination process and make sure its done fairly and timely. Sorry if I got your hopes up too soon. You've done good work around here, and are a good candidate. Hope to let you know more details soon. --[[User:Uberfuzzy|'Uberfuzzy']] 18:35, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Thomas and YouTube to put vids on YouTube, 1: make the movie, film your trains 2: put the clips on your computer 3: go to windows movie maker 4: put all the clips together and save the movie to your computer 5: on youtube, press upload, type in all the details and upload your vid i'm also ronanL10 on youtube so if you're still stuck, ask me for more details on my youtube page '-RonanL10' WOODEN FLORA AND 2009 DUNCAN http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSwlGWgGl3s i found the pics and immeadiatly made the vid for it. also heres 2 rare thomas pics which is also my vid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvQdfwCQXZM Fakeaway 23:10, 2 October 2008 (UTC) fan fiction tag??? hey ZEM, i was wondering. since ive been seeing all this false stuff around thomas wikia, this gave me an idea for a fan fiction category. ya know, the little category thing under each page and it sorts it out into groups? i was wondering if it was alright if a fan fiction category was made so that anyone who wanted to make their own fan fiction it could make a page and the page could be put in the fan fiction category. Fakeaway 22:22, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Caledonian812 Returns So sorry I haven't been around here recently. I've been making videos and collecting pictures for this beautiful wiki! Yes, I suppose Dowager Hatt does resemble Hillary Clinton in Season 12. Later! Crovan's Gate I, thealexweb, have made some big updates to the page Crovan's Gate. I would like you to have a look at it and see if it's all right and if anything can be added. Season 12 Club yes i will join your Season 12 Club and i did see Diesel 10 in The Great Discovery thank you for inviting me Diesel 10 Fan 17:59, 02 November 2008 Re: Protection Hi. Pages usually should usually not be protected until there is a repeated vandal attack to said page. If you notice any pages that get vandalized on a regular basis, alert a local admin on the wiki, and if you get no response, just let me know :)--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Talk 02:59, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Hello, i'm back :D Sorry, i lost my internet collection and i'm very busy with the school... :O thanks... and about my forum i'll make an original one... but don't worry, it's not an English forum, it will be only for Romanians... i'm the biggest thomas fan in RO, btw... i've finished working at my RO site... www.By-Onu.tk ... i'll try to finish the UK/US one soon :D i think we, the wikia thomas team should make a thomas forum... all together... contact me :D Could we talk on messenger? - My email: ThomasOnu_2008@yahoo.com ThomasOnu_2008@hotmail.com oh and i got some US and UK thomas S12 eps, SOCK , MB Is still on ... ask me if u need pics from eps :D for free :P ZEM look at this!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67540xmcojs its StanierJack's video and theyre making a take along DUKE!!!! i just thought you might like to see it Fakeaway 03:22, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Admin Hello. You may have noticed some extra buttons on your screen. You are now an admin. Due to the recent specialized content vandalism, and your initial intent to adopt this wiki months ago before Goldenbear's return, I was able to request you be set as a sysop here. I'm quite sure you will put the community's best interest in your actions in keeping this wiki clean. If you have any questions, you know where my talk page is. --Uberfuzzy 22:02, 11 November 2008 (UTC) USA DVDs and VHSs i did some changes... pls visit that page and tell me what do u think :D btw... i got a LOT S12 CGI UK eps on my PC ;P ... wanna some? PLEASE CONTACT ME ON MY EMAIL... I HAVE NO TIME TO REPLY ON WIKIA... Congratulations! Congratulations on your promotion! Sorry I couldn't come sooner, my Internet wasn't working. Thanks for keeping things running while I was running, and, again, congrats. Aurum Ursus 21:35, 15 November 2008 (UTC) An apology I owe. To awsome ZEM, I am sorry for all the false info I have put up. I didn't mean to. I just liked to see Thomas and Emily as a couple. Any who, Once I make my own account, I'll make a whole bunch of Thomas and Emily fan-fics. If you like, you can visit it sometime and tell me what you think. Thank you kindly, the sodor matchmaker(but you can call me James). P.S. I vow to be more careful from now on. Wanna be friends? News. Hey dude. It's me again. I can't make an account because I don't have an e-mail adress. Do you know how to make one? Also, here is an idea for one of my ThomasxEmily fan-fics: one where Thomas pops the question to Emily and she becomes very happy. But Rosie is cross cause she wants Thomas to marry her. But soon after much funny stuff, Thomas and Emily are finally married. So what do you think? Frank (Arlesdale Railway) Hello ZEM! Recently whilst editing here, I came across Frank's page from the Arlesdale Railway and it says he had a previous name called Peter. I was wondering whether you would know of this being real information or whether it is just fanfiction. Thankyou for any help you might provide to this question! PryceV1 15:20, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Human Thomas & Friends Me again. One question, what would Thomas and Emily look like as humans? Hears how I could see them: Thomas- blue shirt, blue jeans, brown hair, and he would be 15. Emily - she would have a large figure(not fat, just either upper or lower part of body is larger). Brown hair, emerald green top w/ matching skirt. and she would be 16. I DID IT! Hey dude! I have my own account now. Its called Sodormatchmaker. NEW CGI SEASON 12 DVD Railway Friends, i hope u like the page i did :P :ByOnu. I dunno if you saw this already but... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgICpS5IGPk Fakeaway 02:46, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Me again I'm back dudes. so I might get around to those fan-fics soon. one of them can be thomas' valentines day suprise. I joined the club I joined the season 12 club. yay! fan-fics actually, the valentines day one is mine. but you can keep it. cause I'm making a better version of it. or when I'm done with the better version, you can put it up on the forum. Zem, I was wondering, since I've posted a few fan-fics on the Sodor Island Forums, would it be OK tp put them in my user profile? Oliverwestern 23:49, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Problem Report Hello again ZEM, I recently posted a problem report here on this wikia that no longer seems relevant to the problem I was experiencing at the time. I can now see the wikia properly and it updates constantly when necessary without me having to force it to refresh with F5 or even Ctrl+F5. I was wondering whether I did encounter a problem or whether it could have been my end experiencing difficulties at the time such as dodgy cookies or awkward temporary internet files. Anyway, I thought you might want to know so that that report can either be checked for any fixing required or can either be removed/ deleted now. Thankyou. PryceV1 19:45, 8 December 2008 (UTC) season 12 news It's alright. Hi mate, can we talk on messenger? Btw... that's a lot for the rare thomas thing u found... why don't u come to YouTube? in our BIG Thomas family? re: talk to me i'm fine thanks, i'm really excited about christmas! one of the things i'm getting is Great Waterton station!!!! yay! plus more exciting things that i want to keep a secret til i make a vid of it all How can I join the S12 Club Hi ZEM. Errr how do I join the S12 club, note Im only new, but It dose not matter anyway. Tell me as soon as possible on my Talk page, i'd love to hear from you. Hankfan179 13:16, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Ahh It dosn't matter now, I found out how to do it. Hankfan179 16:54, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hero Of The Rails trailer Here's what I think the trailer will be like: The fate of a nation is in the hands of one engine. It's Thomas in his next biggest adventure. Hero of The Rails. When an evil is on the island of sodor, thomas is the only one who can stop it. Many questions will be answered. Will Emily tell Thomas her feelings for him before it's too late? Will Thomas fo fill the ancient profecy? Can Henry learn how to spell? Find out in Hero Of The Rails. Coming soon. btw my real name is Daniel, i named my account after my great great grandfather. so, for xmas you're just getting surprises? wrong with that here's my idea of hero of the rails. Thomas and Stanley or Percy find a legendary prossaphy about a hero of the rails. soon, when everyone finds out, they think it's a question. who is the most legendary engine? a few engines say Lady is, some say Proteus. well, that's all i can think of, i'd prefer to see a trailer of it first hey Dude send the links of videos to the season 12 club http://www.youtube.com/user/ThomasSeason12 :Bulldog180 03:50, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Hi from ZTS *Hi. It's me. What do you think of the new quote I put on Thomas' page? Btw, is your surname, by any chance, Snell? ZeldaTheSwordsman 20:51, 25 December 2008 (UTC) I think in season they should have a episode about when Smudger & Neil reuturns to the Sodor & Skarloey Railways and Smudger is repainted blue and given the number 14, & Neil finally gets a cab with a roof and renumbered to the #53. Sysop/Admin? Could I be a sysop/admin here? Alright! Awesome! Just to tell you, check your forum PM... -D2 06:10, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Cool cool thanks. A S13 episode? Do think it is possible for Rosie and the Snow Globe Christmas to be a S13 episode? This is GordonNo.4 Zem.... Can I be in the season 13 club? Spotlight request Hi. Thomas the Tank Engine is a fun wiki with lots of content, and it's great to see you doing welcomes here. You have about 100 uncategorized pages however; could you find them a home? Let me know when you have taken care of them, and I will be happy to add you guys to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 20:22, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Wow - that was fast work! I'll add you to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Yo Bro! Look what we found: http://www.myfavoritetoys.com/category.php?subcategoryid=116 NOM / ThePigeonKid 06:00, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Kevin the MOBILE crane ZEM I have found on the list of coming soon wooden railway products where Charlie was found that Kevin will be a MOBILE crane along with tons of other products. Thomasfan 02:12, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ... Users here really aren't good at signing, eh? LORD SLJCOAAATR ' ' 21:36, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :And I thought things were bad at the Sonic wiki. At least the users there sign... -_-; LORD SLJCOAAATR ' ' 21:52, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::Spotlighted, eh? Congrats, ZEM! I'm proud of you. I'm a rather mediocre fan of the Star Wars series. I know very litle about the series, albeit watching all 6 films. LORD SLJCOAAATR ' ' 21:07, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::Meh. They bore me at times. I appear to have a short attention span for things that I'm not really into... LORD SLJCOAAATR ' ' 04:09, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I think there's some updating to do here. ;) ::::I'll try finding some info, to have an excuse to make a few edits here, lol. LORD SLJCOAAATR ' ' 03:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) About the Marklin Engine... This is my first time joining and editing atrcles on a wiki! Anyhoo, I should mention that I'm a member of SIF, and they have an entire thread of the Marklin engine, and using the info I gathered from said thread, corrected false information for the articles Off the Rails and Marklin! I also uploaded an image of a model of Marklin's model, the BR 80, whcch I found on a random Google image search. Oh, and I noticed that in the Thomas CGI series page, it falesly mentions Marklin to be appearing with a face! Since the season will be in full CGI, parlty to my disgust (as HiT crushed my dream fo working with the models, but now has caused the birth of my dream to work on a CGI series), I highly doubt that Marklin will ever become a full-fledged character with a face! That is, until HiT decides that. I hope you all appreciate the edits I made to those two articles! Sodor Productions User:SodorProductions Various articles Do you think it likey for MoD to be based on the Armoured simplex Diesel formerly owned by the Ffestiniog Railway, Mary Ann? The picture in the article is a Trainz Model of Mary Ann made by Kevin Martin, so I MoD is most likely to be based on her, since Bertram and Duke were also based on Ffestiniog locomotives... Also, there appears to be a duplicate article for the Ghost Engine from Halloween (the one with Gordon's body, Murdoch's wheels and City of Truro's tender) called the hodge podge engine. and regarding City of Truro's face, I did have a profile view of him from Gordon and the Famous Visitor. His face was painted black and appeared to have glasses. The last place I saw this picture was Wikipedia.. And there is another test picture of Season 13 from Nitrogen Studios, another CGI test of Thomas and the Stinky Cheese. I previously saw it o the now closed YouTube Channel ThomasSeason12CGICentral, and later found it on SIF. Mind if I find it again and add it to the CGI Series Article? I've also found various photo of real BR 80 Locomotives, if you'd like them for the Marklin atricle.User: SodorProductions TUGS Wikia Thanks, and I left you a message on your discussion page on the TUGS wikia. User:SodorProductions Vandals! Anonymous Vandals! ZEM, anonymous users keep messing up the edits you and I are making to articles. One such user screwed up the gallery on the Marklin page, and there is this one annoying user who undid my Smudger edit! He keeps saying that Smudger has no buffers!! 76.118.20.24 is his IP. Can you block him Please? I will try to find out who messed up the Marklin article too, even though I fixed it. Jim 15:27, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Characters page Someone deleted the Characters page. What happend? Thomasfan 02:16, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Season 13 80 episodes!!?? At this website http://encyclopedia.vbxml.net/Thomas_and_Friends_-_Season_13 they say there will be 80 episodes. I don't believe it but it would be nice if there were 80 episodes! I can hardly believe its true. Thanks for finding proof. I could not make the page come up the other day. I wonder if ,when it says that Egmont will publish 65 new Thomas titles across all formats for 2009, that will include a new Railway Series book. Thomasfan 03:53, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Victor Hiro Kevin: Hiro of the Rails http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsTDGbJRAKk&feature=channel_page Hiro's Protoype? After seeing the videos put up by Tidmouthsheds and User:Stanierjack on YouTube, I decided to do some research on Hiro's Prototype. He seems to be based on a 2-8-2 D51 steam locomotive used in Japan. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/D51_steam_locomotive. I also took a look at the D60 locos that were used in Japan. Hrio look more like a D51. Jim 20:37, 3 February 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU THANK YOU ZEM for removing the autoblock. THANK YOU x 100 to the infinate power. I'm not sure about the spelling.:) Thomasfan 01:45, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Very true ZEM God is the only infinite power. Thanks for correcting me. Thomasfan 00:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Hey ZEM... check out my user page and tell me what you think. :) Thomasfan 04:11, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Hey I wanted to upload good quality pics ... i have the pics of the 3 new engines, but it says that the page is blocked... can u unblock it only for me? - and i have other S12 pics... if u want :) Not blocked No I'm not blocked this time ZEM. :) Thomasfan 00:56, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Charlie Has anyone found a picture of Charlie yet? Thomasfan 01:23, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Hi! Sam Here I'm wondering how can i join the Season 12 Club? and how come i cant ad a certain pic to my account page? Thnx :) From Sam. SamTheAngelFox 7:40pm 7th February 2009 (UTC) S12 Pics dedicated to ZEM (my best friend on Wikia!) I have some more: Hank, Flora, Colin, 2 Thomas pics, Thomas and Percy. If u want. And BTW: u should clean this page... i mean, just look at the videos down and at all the pics "floating" around here, UP and DOWN :) Vandalism Zem, I though I'd let you know that somebody has vandalized Emily's page, yet I do not know how to Identify it as Vandalism. How do I identify it? Oliverwestern 14:46, 9 February 2009 (UTC) WHY?! Sorry to bother you ZEM, but A bunch of the BR 80 pictures I uploaded have been deleted! Do you know who did it and why? Also I've noticed that Golden Bear often undoes my edits or changes them even though it's not vandalism, I'm only trying to help. Jim 14:52, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Okay, so I joined your forum Its a lot smaller than Sif (which Im still not used to) so hopefuly I'll warm up to t better than SIF! Jim 13:36, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Erasing Why are you erasing my articles on slate trucks? -SPFan909 Charlie I know I asked already but has anyone found a picture of Charlie?Thomasfan 04:47, 14 February 2009 (UTC)